gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Agentpman1/Announcement
Hey guys. It's me again. I am here to inform you that- "Omg you're not done with this yet? grow up you dumb 12 year old!!!" ...Riight....Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys something you may or may not be proud of. And that is- "Let me guess, is it, "OEMGEEEE SHUT UP WITH THIS WAR!111 ITS NOT EVEN A WAR NOR AN INVASION YOU DUMB 10 YEAR OLD." ...Anyway, I would just like to say that- "Also, stop trying to "summon" us all the time." WOULD YOU STOP THAT-er..I mean... Anyway, I have been thinking for a little while, and I have made a desicion: I am retiring from making fanfictions. "....I never even asked you to stop making these dumb stories I just stated my opinion on what this wikia is now...omfg.." ''' ....Let me expain...I'm retiring from making fanfics for 3 reasons: 1. Gumball is an awesome show. I really got into it and it's one of my favorite shows. However, I have started loosing interest into the episodes. The last episode that I was excited for to air was, "Christmas" which was like what? 3 years ago? Anyway, The show has started getting a bit more..off...ever since The Virus. (Not saying it's a bad episode though.) Idk what it is though. I just feel like Gumball isn't the happy and silly show I remember. 2 .The fandom- NOW NOW Wait just a second. This isn't about this whole fight this time. I'm jsut saying that the fandom has gotten worse and worse. The TAWOG wiki has some very mean people. (Not all of them are bad. Just a few of them.) And they started to but the Mixels wikia all because of a simple prank I did. But anyway, there has also been a few other problems I had with the fandom that I don't really want to discuss. 3. The stories I make sometimes dissapoint me. I literally had to vandalize my OWN story because it was embarrising to watch, which caused Gf123 to hate me then the tawog wiki to come here bla bla bla. But anyway, Let me ask you something. Let me compare these stories with the offical Gumball story. Normal Gumball Episodes are: *Happy and fun *Adventurous *Random, stupid, yet very joyful *creative and original *Gumball is joyful and random. Fan episodes on this wikia: *adventurous. But a bit Too adventurous. *sometimes very dark. *gumball is much more shy (mostly in my fanfics.) and the unlucky, most likely to get injured one. and most notibaly: *Steals Takes a few elements from Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Over the Garden Wall, and other shows. There was even a whole wikia dedicated to these things that is mostly abandoned, so feel free to make fun of everythig there. Now for a QnA '''Q. Wait. I make stories like that. Does that mean I make bad stories? :( #A. No. Your stories actually impress me. Mine just embarras me. You guys nail everything, while I'm doing bad. Q. Are you quitting the wikia in whole, too? #A. No. I'm still going to moderate the place, and maybe even help out sometimes. Q. Are you sure you'll never make another fanfic tin this wikia ever again? #A. Well I never said that. I will still make shorts sometimes, and MAYBE make one when I'm bored. But don't expect me making them all the time. I will, however, still make holoday specials. Q. So you're never doing anything gumball related? : A. Actually, I might make some more gumball stuff. Just not so often. Q. Are you done making fanfics right this second? : A. I'm going to work with RSM on a christmas special, and I may make 2 more episodes. I still have 3 more fan episodes to make. Q. So what will you do now? : A. Well, I'm planning on 3 final fan episodes, but it's going to be a bit different. Here's what they'll be about: The christmas special is not plotted, nor named yet but i may ask RSM to help me with it. The page may be released tomorrow. The fan episode I will make next is going to be called, "The Life." However, it's going to be a bit different. It will be the send to last fanfiction I will make. But here's the catch: This will be a normal gumball episode that is not canon to this wikia's stories at all. It will have all the CANON gumball characters with their CANON personallities and CANON looks. That means no OCS, nothing that references this wikia's canoncy, or anything similar. It will just be a normal Gumball episode. No plot yet, but it may be released on January. The final episode, however, will be canon. It will be called, "The Finale (Fan episode.)." It wil be a recreation of my first fanfiction, The rememberance. It will have some new content and stuff, and I'll need as much help as I can to finish it. The page will be created on January, too. That's all I gotta say for now. See you uys later and have a good night! Category:Blog posts